


April 24, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered and carried Supergirl from a television set for his church sermon.





	April 24, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered and carried Supergirl from a television set for his church sermon before she eventually carried him far from a battle with villains in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
